


Coffee Cups and Scars

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, M/M, Mornings, POV Draco Malfoy, Reminiscing, Scars, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco and Harry have a quiet morning with coffee, Draco starts to think too much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Coffee Cups and Scars

Draco sat at the kitchen table, watching Harry drinking coffee; the steam curling off the top, his sleep lidded eyes, the scars crisscrossing the back of his hands curled around the mug. A small white one in between the middle knuckles on his left, “from the hedge maze in the TriWizard tournament”, he had said, running his hand through Draco’s hair one night. The familiar words and handwriting, _I must not tell lies_ , “you know what this is from,” he whispered, as Draco ran a thumb across it in bed. A sharp jagged thing running down the side of his right hand, “oh that’s a long story, I was in a room full of goblets,” he had mouthed onto Draco’s neck.

Harry picked the mug up, sipping hesitantly. He took his coffee with a bit of milk, no sugar, unlike Draco, whose sweet tooth was unmatched. He stared down at his own drink, watching the milk swirl into it, turning it a caramel brown.

Draco and Harry both had a lot of scars, Draco’s crisscrossing over his chest and back, memories of his skin flayed bare. Harry had given those to him, as Draco had indirectly given some to Harry. He wondered, now, how they had ever ended up together, here in their house, sitting across from each other. Hadn’t they made each other’s lives miserable? Hadn’t they hurt each other more than anyone else? Draco had certainly tormented Harry, and he had to work to keep the memories down, snippets of dialogue and flashes of images pushing through his barriers. He had been a prick, sure, but he had also been worse.

Here was Harry, lightning bolt arching down his forehead, glasses slightly lopsided, hair a complete mess, and so bloody _perfect_. Draco was stunned by how gorgeous he was, by how he could love someone so completely, how after all this time he could still have his breath taken away by the simple sight of Harry drinking coffee. And he was struck, just as completely, by the fact that he didn’t deserve it. How could he? With this mark seared into his forearm, and images of worse seared into his mind. No one really deserved Harry Potter, with a smile like sunshine and eyes that could light up your insides, with his heart of pure fucking gold.

Sure, Harry had flaws, everyone did, but Draco found that right now, he couldn’t think of any. But he could think of his own flaws, oh could he ever. He was too emotional, he was too dramatic, he was too needy. He had a bad past, emotional baggage, and a terrible family. He was too cold; he wasn’t cold enough. Harry was open and beautiful, Harry was everything Draco had ever wanted, and that was why he could never have him.

“Draco, love?” Harry said, mug resting on his chin, the steam slowly fogging his glasses. “What are you thinking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Jack for being an amazing beta and brainstorming friend! If you liked this please consider leaving a comment/kudos, it would mean a lot to me! And if you want me to write some drarry fic for a prompt you have in mind, shoot me an [ask on tumblr!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
